Missing You
by littlegreydove
Summary: Life was so perfect, but it was over too soon. There was a war going on after all, and Harry needed her help... HarryHermione


_Missing You_

" Hermione"

_His name was David, and he was perfect. They'd met at the used bookstore near her home. He worked there for pocket money, and Hermione could never resist a book store. She'd been looking for a copy of Romeo and Juliet, her own having been destroyed the previous month by a very angry Ginny Weasley. Smiling, he'd handed her the hardcover copy he'd been hiding for his next paycheck and asked her if she'd like to go for a walk. They'd been inseparable ever since._

"Hermione"

_Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she knew that he was her vision of perfection. He read willingly, listened to her favorite bands, and was just tall enough to reach the books on the local library's top shelf without towering over her. His eyes were a soft blue, like her favorite pair of jeans, and his blond hair fell over his eyes in a way that made him look as if he couldn't be bothered to fix it. He'd often teased her about her own hair, and the way she'd suddenly taken great lengths to make it fall in graceful curls, the exact opposite of the way it had been when they'd first met._

"Hermione! Hello?"

_He'd somehow coaxed her into spending their summer nights sneaking into the peaceful parks nearby to talk and laugh under the stars. When she got tired he'd sing her to sleep with a lullaby that was more often then not made up on the spot. She'd fall asleep with a smile, listening to his soft voice spin tales, and she'd always woken up in his arms at sunrise as he fumbled to get her home before her parents noticed that she'd been gone. _

"Earth to Hermione. Hermione? Ground control to Major Tom"

_Life was so perfect...but it was over too soon. There was a war going on, after all, and Harry needed her help..._

"Hermione! Are you listening to me?"

She whipped her head away from the window of her compartment on the school train. The heavy raindrops pattered against the window pane, distorting the landscape and filling the quiet.

"Harry! When did you come in? You're not supposed to be here, you know, this compartment is for the Head Boy and Girl, and once the prefects get here-" Harry laughed.

"Hermione, you know that I'm Head Boy this year. I wrote you a letter about it this summer, and you saw me in Diagon Alley not last week. Are you all right? You've completely ignored me, the prefects have come and gone, Hermione. Didn't you notice?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes, causing her to look away uncomfortably and self-consciously smooth her hair.

" Oh. I- I suppose I've been rather distracted lately. I hope you didn't have much trouble with those prefects, rowdy bunch they are." Carefully avoiding his question, she stood, pulling at the bottom of a warm looking blue hooded sweatshirt. Harry had the odd feeling that it wasn't originally hers as she refused to meet his eyes. " I'm just going to pop out to say hello to Ron," she said quietly, and started for the door to the compartment. Harry's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist as she walked by, pulling her back down into the seat. "Oh no you don't. Hermione, tell me what's wrong," he frowned as she looked saddened and fiddled with the bottom of her hoodie.

"Do you...do you think the people back home are alright? The muggles I know?" She suddenly looked very worried, looking past him as if deep in thought. " I mean, they're only muggles, and, well, he's the most evil thing to come along in quite a while. Do you think they're ok?" Harry smiled, and slung his arm around her shoulders as if to give her a reassuring hug. After all, they were Hermione's family, and he pitied the poor sap who thought he could get anything over on them, and he told her so.

He was startled as she suddenly became angry, pushing his arm off of her and standing up, roughly searching through her trunk as she gathered her uniform. He didn't understand. How could he? " I'm going to go get changed. We must be nearing school by now, look, it's getting dark. You should change as well." Her tone was not as pleasant as he would have expected such a simple statement to be, and he looked after her, not moving as she stomped out of the compartment and down the hall.

- - - -

A/N: I haven't written anything in quite a while, so I apologize if it doesn't sound as good as it was meant to. IT will eventually be a Harry/Hermione fiction, sadly, dear little David is only a plot device. This is only somewhat of a prologue, you can expect chapters to be much longer then this. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the brief reference to that David Bowie song I used somewhere in there. I probably never will, as I quit my job last month and am as result very low on spending money.


End file.
